


AKA Beauty & Beast

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Dubious Consent, Embedded Video, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killgrave has his Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am fascinated by jessica/killgrave "love", (mostly because david tennant is there) so I made this video. 
> 
> I really should not like the relation between two heros, but actors played so good that I could not forget about them. Also the story was interesting.
> 
> In vid is adult content, maybe not so strong, but I preferred to add addtional tags.


	2. AKA Angel & Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is Killgrave's angel. He is her devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with david tennant and his killgrave. And as christmas are comming, I started playing with angels.
> 
> In last chapter, I plan to finish one comics page with them.


	3. 18 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 seconds - Killgrave's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last vid with jessica and killgrave (I am sorry, but I will not be able to finish the comics) . Lately, I do not have much time, but I wanted to make some short vid. So why not 18 seconds long?


	4. season 2 - Angel & Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the demon, she is an angel or his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this unhealthy couple and the performance of both actors is so great. Scenes from 2nd season.


End file.
